


He's more than just a NEET

by booksindalibrary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: To Namimori, Tsuna was a NEET - not in employment, education or training. How he gets away with it at the age of fourteen is anyone's guess.To the top heroes in Japan, and especially those in U.A., he's the one who can decide their course in the blink of an eye. How he can manage that on twenty cans of energy drinks and no sleep is anyone's guess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiredSmolPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSmolPrince/gifts), [LadyLettuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLettuce/gifts), [MarshyBars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshyBars/gifts).



“That boy of yours – what's his name again?”

“Tsuna.”

“Right...What's his job?”

Nana blinked at the question, placing a hand on her cheek. “Oh, he's currently looking for employment.” A lie; Tsuna was doing no such thing.

The neighbour nodded in sympathy, but no doubt she'd go and slander Tsuna's name. Nana was only saying what Tsuna had _told_ her to say, but she wished she could tell the world about the true nature of her son.

When she walked through the front door, Tsuna immediately called out, “Did you bring the snacks I wanted?”

“I'm home,” Nana called, ignoring her son.

A loud sigh, the sound of wheels skating across the floor, and Tsuna zoomed out of his office, planting his feet against the wall of the hallway to stop himself.

“Welcome back,” he said.

Nana held out a plastic bag. “Here you go. How'd it go today?”

“Fine. Nothing major happened.”

 _Nothing major,_ which could be anywhere between kitten-rescuing or saving a million lives. But so long as he came out on top, it was _nothing major._

After retrieving the bag, he scooted back into his office and closed the door.

“Tsu-kun, don't forget to shower,” Nana called. No reply, as usual. Nana shook her head, smiling to herself.

In the past, she would have let herself into the office. But now that Tsuna had pretty much converted it to his own little apartment, she didn't dare venture in.

Tsuna usually sat in the dark with only his computer screen as a light source, eating instant noodles and wearing the same hoodie (which probably hasn't been washed in like, years). Cultivating the perfect NEET image, Tsuna claimed. When would he have time to actually take care of himself? In reality, he kept himself in the dark so he didn't look at the mess he'd made or the unwashed dished piled in the corner.

"Tsu-kun," Nana called up at him again. Tsuna opened the door, this time walking out.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you mention going to some meeting or something?"

"That's tomorrow - although Tsukauchi is probably going to stop by tonight. He mentioned briefing me."

"Briefing? Why would you need that?"

Tsuna shrugged. "It's likely going to be all, 'don't say this,' 'don't say that,' 'the vending machine is communal so don't take all the snacks,' or something."

Nana sighed. "I'll get snacks ready for him then."

Tsuna gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah. I'll be playing like, League of Legends."

(He wasn't going to play that actually, but he couldn't exactly tell her he was going to waste time on Flappy Bird. 'League of Legends' sounded cooler.)

When Tsukauchi knocked on the front door, he was delayed by Nana, who besieged him with snacks and idle chatter. _Good going,_ Tsuna thought, clearing crumbs off his desk. In a lazy attempt to make himself seem productive.

A knock on his door meant his time was up. Tsukauchi didn't even wait for a reply before letting himself in and flicking on the lights.

“Tsuna,” he said, not even blinking at the empty bowls stacked up or the massive poster of All Might. He did glance at the pinboard, plastered with floor plans and vague sketches. “Don't even think about it.”

Tsuna plopped down in his seat, groaning. “Think about what?” He asked as the police officer closed the door behind him.

“Whatever it was you were thinking of doing.” He shifted some garbage off a chair, sitting in it.

“I wasn't thinking of anything,” Tsuna protested, widening his eyes. He stood as though he was going to push his case forward more, but he tripped over his feet and caught himself on the edge of his desk.

The cop sighed as Tsuna straightened, bowing slightly and smiling sheepishly. “Tsukauchi-san, would you like some tea?” He gestured at the kettle plugged in beside a squat fridge.

“No thanks.”

“Good. I didn't have any for you.” Tsuna grinned, reaching into his fridge and pulling out a can of energy drink. “Want one? I have enough of these to go around.”

Tsukauchi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll take one. I know the first thing you offer is never the one you're going to serve." And also a personality flip – Tsukauchi had been sucked in by the 'Dame-Tsuna' act the boy put on, complete with clumsiness and loud shrieks of alarm.

Tsuna tapped his temple. "If you can handle that from me, then we're a match."

"I was forced into this," the officer muttered to himself. Louder, he said, "Don't draw attention to yourself at this meeting. In fact, don't come at all."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows, irritated. "Excuse me?"

"It's going to be high-profile," he explained.

Tsuna tapped his chin. "I see."

"And you want to stay hidden, right?"

"Yeah." Tsuna scowled into his can. "So I can't just walk through the front door and say, 'hey I'm the Number Zero Hero,' huh."

"You could, but you'd be arrested."

Tsuna winced. "And it's bad wifi in prison."

Tsukauchi cracked open his can, holding it away from himself at arm's length. When it didn't spray all over him, he sniffed it cautiously.

“You know, too many of these things can kill you. Think of the amount of caffeine you're consuming.”

“Then tell All Might not to spend all his time on duty,” Tsuna sniped. "The workload and my personality mixing together caused this. Honestly, I blame capitalism."

Tsukauchi rolled his eyes. "Capitalism, which you profit from. How much from royalties are you earning?"

Tsuna scowled. "Not important." Enough for him to afford to buy an island. Not that he has. Yet.

"So, are you going to try and sneak in to the meeting?"

Tsuna shook his head. "I'll pick the sleep-in, thanks anyway. This'll be the only day this month where I'm not up managing All Might. Do you know how exhausting it is to draw all these routes?"

Tsukauchi glanced at the stacks of papers piled to the ceiling, threatening to crash down at any moment. "...I can imagine."

"And the headaches," Tsuna went on. "I go through way too many pills. The legal kind," he added on hastily, holding up a hand. He took a swig from the can, groaning again and slumping in his chair. He pressed the can against his forehead as though his brain was overheating. "Not to mention the conversations he wants to have..."

"Like what?" Tsukauchi asked, resigned to hearing all of the boy's complaints.

"He's always talking about peace this, saving the world that."

"I thought you wanted to work with him for that reason," Tsukauchi noted.

"I didn't think he was incapable of any other topic," Tsuna snapped. "I'd like to discuss the latest issue of _Jump_ , or maybe speculating on Nighteye's quirk, not...peace and love _all the time._ "

"Is there a girl you like?" Tsukauchi broke in suddenly.

Tsuna choked on his drink. "N-No, of course not, why would you think that." He flushed, ducking his head.

"That's a lie," Tsukauchi observed.

"Don't use your quirk on me," Tsuna said indignantly.

"I wasn't. Your face told me the truth."

Tsuna glared at him for a moment, then tilted his head back. "It's not like she'll notice me," he moaned. "I'm still the same old 'Dame-Tsuna' to her."

"Why not show her how you really are?"

Tsuna looked at him in disbelief, gesturing down at his attire. "News flash, my real self is even worse. I doubt she'd want to associate with a shut-in wonder-boy sassy-lost-child-esque wannabe NEET who tries to get on literally every villain's bad side."

"You're very rich though. That's attractive." And what was the 'sassy-lost-child' part referring to, he wanted to ask. He refrained from inquiring, remembering the last time he'd done so.

(Never again, Tsukauchi prayed. He'd ask around the office.)

Tsuna glared at him, half-wishing his quirk was shutting up annoying people. "I don't want her to love my money. Besides, Ky- um. She's not like that."

"You were about to say her name," Tsukauchi noted.

Tsuna, flaring up, stood and pointed at the door. "You can leave now."

Chuckling to himself, Tsukauchi let himself out, taking his can with him. (Probably so Tsuna had one less can on him. Little did the officer know, he ordered around 20 a day.)

* * *

True to his word, Tsuna stayed in bed, turning off his cell phone. He slept like a log as the top heroes in the country gathered for official business.

None of which had anything to do with him. Tsuna was just a glorified secretary, after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a wild update has appeared

"Tsuna, my boy," a familiar voice blared through his cell phone as Tsuna picked up.

"What the hell," Tsuna groaned down the line. "I'm sleeping."

"You sleep all the time," All Might noted.

"I'm sleeping because, when you call me, that's when I have time to actually sleep."

"You should organise yourself better."

 _Like it was his fault, and not All Might's work addiction._ Tsuna resisted the urge to scream. "Toshinori," he said, trying to keep his voice controlled. "What is it?"

"I have a public appearance to make," All Might said. "It's on short notice. Thought I'd let you know."

"Where?" Tsuna sat up in bed, rubbing an eye.

All Might named the place, and Tsuna concentrated, frowning and rubbing his chin. "I feel nothing wrong with it. I'll check it out later just in case, but my quirk says nothing."

"That's reassuring," All Might said. "Thanks-”

Tsuna hung up, flopping backwards and sighing. He looked at his clock, groaning. “Only five hours,” he complained, reaching down beside his bed. He groped around in the dark for a bit, found a half-empty can, drained it, then stumbled across his room to get at the light switch. He had been planning on cleaning and reorganising the office to make it easier on himself, but looking at the stacks of paper and the mess he'd made, he felt his will to be clean drain out of him.

He'll deal with that later, he decided. Maybe in a few years, or when it started to smell.

He opened his laptop, rummaging around for a packet of chips. He ripped it open, muttering to himself about how it was the wrong flavour.

When the screen lit up, Tsuna gasped at the sudden light, eyes watering.

"Dammit, All Might," he said reflexively, putting the packet down and slipping on a headset. "I just wanted to sleep in for once."

A crackle, and then: "Did you say something, Tsuna?"

"Nothing," Tsuna grumbled at All Might. "Don't worry." He stifled a yawn. "I'll get the floor plans of where you are."

Sharp taps on the keyboard, and Tsuna stretched out, staring at the plan. He opened up several other windows idly, wondering if he'd _sense_ anything interesting.

"Still not sensing any upcoming battles," Tsuna noted. "You're good-"

A shiver down his spine. _Why?_ He stared hard at the city map, unable to put it on a location.

"Is something wrong?" All Might sounded nervous.

"...It's nothing," he said. "I just saw a rat eating out of-"

"Ah, I don't need to know that," All Might, sounding vaguely ill. The pro hero had stepped into his room only once and had apparently vowed never to do so again.

"Whatever," Tsuna mumbled, fetching a can and cracking it open. "If anything sus happens, let me know, yeah?"

"'Sus'?"

"Suspicious." Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"...You rolled your eyes at me, didn't you."

"No, of course not," Tsuna said, adding an anxious note to his voice. "A-All Might-san, how could you think that?"

"Sorry, m'boy," All Might said, startled.

Tsuna snickered to himself as he reclined, one foot on the seat of his chair, the other spinning him around gently. "Yeah, Toshinori. enjoy your public appearance, or whatever."

"I will," All Might said, and the line went silent. Sighing, Tsuna took off the headset and ruffled his hair. He stood and picked up his jug, padding out of his room to fill it up.

"Tsu-kun," his mother chirped as Tsuna passed the stairs. Tsuna paused and looked down at Nana, waiting.

"Yeah?" He asked when Nana didn't say anything more.

"I was just wondering - are you going to be busy next week?"

"Busy?" Tsuna asked, confused. "Uh, not particularly. Why?"

"No reason," Nana said brightly, waving away Tsuna's inquiring looks.

Tsuna shrugged, entering the bathroom and filling up the jug. Back in his room, he slammed it down and turned it down, slipping on his headset again.

He slumped in his chair, watching the water boil. When it was ready he made his instant ramen-

A jolt down his spine. His quirk _screamed_ at him to _pay attention_ and Tsuna obeyed, turning on his headset.

"All Might," he said calmly. "Are you available?"

"Yes. This meeting was quicker than I expected."

"Is that so," Tsuna said absently, tracing an area in the city. "Turn on your tracker."

"Why-?"

"Do it." Tsuna's tone was enough to tell All Might what was happening. A battle was about to take place.

A pop-up window appeared on his screen with a blinking red dot on it.

"Three blocks to your left," he said. "Now-” He spat out a series of instructions, All Might following each one exactly.

“And...there.” Tsuna breathed out, hearing All Might state his signature line. Another window opened and lines of text scrolled through. Some monster-type villain – whatever. Tsuna's job here was done.

Tsuna turned the microphone away from his mouth. He slurped up his ramen, swinging his bare feet through the air.

“Hie!” He mimicked himself. “I-I promise I won't-”

He paused again, quirk spiking. Ice ran down his spine, pooling like acid in his gut-

And he lost whatever his Hyper Intuition was trying to tell him. Cursing, he set down his bowl and pounded at the keyboard, trying to make it happen again. Tsuna flicked through suburb after suburb, trying to figure out why the fuck he felt like something... _unusual_ was going to happen.

A glance at the clock – _shit._ It'd been longer than he thought.

“All Might,” Tsuna said, turning the microphone towards his mouth. The sound of wind, and-

“I'm in a spot of trouble,” All Might said, wheezing slightly. “Afraid I have a passenger.”

 _This is important,_ his quirk was telling him.

 _Why?_ He asked back fruitlessly.

Tsuna flicked on a nearby lamp, striding over to the pin board. He ripped down a section, grabbing blow-up section of the city map and standing back.

He flicked on the lights, realising this was useless if he _couldn't see the damn map._ He stood before it, tugging on his quirk and trying to see _more._ A battle – what battle?

“Was it even a battle?” He asked himself, breaking out of his reverie. Another furtive glance at the clock. He cursed again, listening in on his headphones.

A booming “ _Detroit Smash!”_ And Tsuna winced. So a battle _had_ happened. At least it sounded like it wasn't intense enough that it needed Tsuna's intervention, anyway.

He blew out violently, slipping off his headset and wondering who on earth would hitch a ride with the number one hero in Japan. Most people would baulk at the idea.

* * *

Tsuna dozed off, still trying to guess what his quirk had been telling him. But he couldn't be _accurate_ like that; all he could do was sense indistinct outcomes of battles, targeting their upcoming locations.

Well, not quite, he amended. If he narrowed it down to a single person or point, he could see the decisions they had made to get that point, and go from there.

Neither of which could be used for any prolonged period. Too long and he earned a headache (like now), and if he pushed himself even further he gained nosebleeds. Tsuna's never gone beyond that, and didn't ever plan to.

He dug out some medicine, swallowing it dry, still half-sleep. He stretched, yawning widely again.

His cell phone buzzed, and Tsuna had to search for the source, stubbing both big toes in the process. Hissing from the pain, he answered with a curt, “What?”

“Tsuna, my boy.”

“Toshinori...What is it?”

“You knew about that boy?”

“Huh. A boy. How old is he? And what's his name.”

“His name's Midoriya Izuku.” Tsuna mentally noted that down. “He's around fourteen, I believe.” A pause in the dialogue.

“What are you planning?” Tsuna asked.

“I think he could be my successor,” All Might confessed. “I want him to be.”

“You think he's worthy? More so than the _other candidate?”_ He made sure All Might felt the barbs in his voice.

“I do think that,” All Might confirmed.

“Toshinori Yagi. Don't make foolish decisions based on one _fucking_ meeting-” Tsuna cut himself off, rubbing his temple. “...Fine. I'll let this go for now, but I shit you not, if I find a single bad thing in his records, I reserve the right to shoot you in the balls. Got it?”

“Yes,” All Might agreed. “But please don't shoot me.”

“You're making it tempting.” Tsuna hung up, throwing the phone onto the couch (which was currently buried under discarded napkins from the local Chinese takeaway).

He flopped down his office chair again, groaning. A window popped up on his screen, and Tsuna blinked at it.

“Wait...” Tsuna said, sitting up straight. “What the _fuck.”_

A message from U.A. High School, informing him that come next year, All Might would be a teacher.

Tsuna groaned again, this time louder. “What the fuck am I supposed to do?” He snapped at the air irritably. “I only agreed to this hero gig because I wanted to work with the best. I am _not_ working with Endeavour.”

He glared at the monitor. “I don't trust men whose pubes are made of fire.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to introduce a member of the khr cast in here but uh. this happened instead kek
> 
> the reason why he got the email? bc I wanted tsuna to say that last line..........sorrynotsorry
> 
> idk when the next update will be lol


	3. Chapter 3

"All Might." The words came out flat. "Are you serious in taking up this position."

"I am," All Might - Toshinori - agreed, shifting his weight on the couch, looking uncomfortable. He was in his 'normal' form; his 'hero' form would probably break Tsuna's couch under the weight. All Might avoided looking at anything in Tsuna's room, keeping his gaze fixed on Tsuna. Tsuna had deigned to turn on a lamp for him, but that was about it.

"Teaching. You. Teaching." Tsuna steepled his fingers, spinning around on his chair to look at All Might. "You. In front of a class of brats. Teaching."

"That class of brats will be only a year younger than you," he noted.

"This Izuku. He's going to attend U.A.?"

"He wants to."

Tsuna snorted. "A quirkless brat who spends all his time snivelling and admiring heroes from afar?"

"Tsuna-"

"So first you change your entire game plan, and now you're changing profession. I've half a mind to kick you out of my room.”

“You don't want to work together any more?” All Might was caught off-guard.

“Why so panicked?” Tsuna asked scornfully. “Can't do this job without me?”

“Our success as heroes is partly thanks to you.”

“Don't bullshit me.” Tsuna sucked in a deep breath. “I'm not _needed._ Anyway, you're doing this on a whim, sucked in by the tears of a fourteen year old boy, and I am _pissed.”_

“Boy,” All Might said sadly. “I'm sorry you feel betrayed-”

Tsuna slammed a hand on the table, startling All Might. “I became a hero for you,” he spat out. “Look at all this merch I've collected-” he jabbed a finger at a corner of his room, “-and all the data I've gathered, all the fucking sneers I put up with because I don't _have a job,_ I'm just _dame-Tsuna,_ and I'm not going to let you throw all this away just because a starry-eyed little shit came running along.”

“You really have so little faith in him?”

“The other candidate is far more suited to being your successor,” Tsuna said bluntly.

“You've never met the boy,” All Might said, and Tsuna's surprised at the pro hero putting his foot down. “Give him a chance.”

“He won't stand a chance of getting into U.A. without your quirk,” Tsuna said pointedly.

“Then let's bargain.” The hard light in All Might's eyes was enough to sway Tsuna, ever so slightly.

“On what?”

“He'll inherit the quirk, and if by the end of high school you aren't satisfied, Mirio-kun will inherit it.”

“And you think Izuku's going to go along with this?”

“I'm sure he's willing to prove himself,” and All Might's confidence in the boy made Tsuna want to gag. Instead, he cracked open a can of more caffeine goodness, sipping from it and eyeing the man opposite him.

“No.”

All Might sagged under Tsuna's refusal.

“He doesn't know about the bet,” Tsuna continued, and All Might perked up slightly. “If we tell him, he'll pretend for a few years. That's not what I want to see.”

“What do you want to see?”

“His true character,” Tsuna said, eyes sparkling mischievously. "So, Toshinori Yagi - you spill the beans, to anyone? I'll make sure Izuku fails as a hero for good."

All Might nodded, sighing. "You really are fond of throwing your weight around."

A nasty smile. "A glut of power does that to a victim," he said.

All Might stood and stretching, he said, "I'll see you later then."

"Sure." Tsuna stood as well, placing down the can. "You'll be doing the usual patrols, I take it."

"Yup." All Might opened the door, stepping out into the hallway and wincing at the sudden lighting difference. When the door closed again, Tsuna sat down and chugged the rest of his can. Crumpling in his hand, he threw the empty can across the room and groaned.

How the _hell_ was he going to get into U.A.? He didn't have any fighting prowess - no thanks to his quirk - and he's not fond of getting all sweaty either.

 _Whatever,_ he decided. That'll be a problem for the Tsuna of tomorrow.

* * *

As it happened, All Might had the idea. It had occurred to him while he had been training Izuku, and the fact All Might had _ideas,_ let alone good ones, shocked Tsuna.

(Harsh of him to have thought that, Tsuna reflected, but he's in a bad mood.)

“Transfer in.” Two words, and Tsuna face-palmed.

“When the fuck has anyone ever-?”

“It's been done,” All Might insisted. “You just need a recommendation.”

“I recommend myself?” He felt foolish saying it, but he _was_ technically a pro.

“I'll do it,” All Might said. “After all, this whole bet was my idea.”

Tsuna strained his quirk to see if it would work out. Then he sighed. “Fine. I'll transfer into the General Department when school starts.”

“General department?” All Might says curiously. “You don't want to join the Hero Department?”

“I don't care about wannabes,” Tsuna scoffed. “Anyway, it'll bias my opinion later on, maybe. And also, I'll probably learn something in the General Department.” He shrugged. “I'm going now.” He hangs up on All Might, casting aside the phone and wondering what sort of character he should play in U.A.

* * *

“You look so handsome,” his mother cooed, brushing down his blazer. Tsuna looked down at his school uniform, hauling the bag over his shoulder.

“I can't believe I'm going back to school,” Tsuna groaned. “I thought I left that behind when I finished Namimori Middle.”

“At least it means Hibari won't be on your case,” Nana said brightly.

“True.” Tsuna opened the front door, waving to his mother. “See you after school, then.”

Tsuna, being a magnet for trouble and fate's favourite toy, was only a few blocks away from the train station when a group of his former classmates blocked his path.

Classmates, he thought snidely. More like bullies.

“It's Dame-Tsuna,” one of them said. “Grew a pair, did you?”

Tsuna blinked at them all.

“He's so shocked to see us that he can't talk,” a second one said.

“I'm surprised you're still alive. I would have thought your stupidity would have killed you.” Tsuna's drawl cut through whatever delusion they were living under. He didn't want to degrade himself by putting on the mask of _Dame-Tsuna._ “Disappointing, really.”

“Oi, what're you-”

And he was nudged in the ribs. His former bullies all stared at his uniform, then at Tsuna's face.

“Don't talk to me,” Tsuna said icily. “What a way to spoil my first day of school.” He brushed past them, gaze sliding past them. He loathed that it's the uniform that made them stop - he longed to tell them he was the  _Number Zero Hero,_ above even All Might (sort of). But he couldn't, and they wouldn't believe him anyway.

His first day back in the normal world, and he's already done with all this.

* * *

“You're the transfer student, right?” A cheerful girl approached Tsuna, where he sat in the corner of the class, eyeing his new fellow students.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at her. “I am,” he said, shoulders lifting up.

“Nice to meet you,” she said. “I'm the girls' class representative.”

Still holding the smile, he raised a hand. “Nice to meet you too.”

“If you have any problems, please let me know,” she said, and Tsuna instantly distrusted her. She'll only sort his problems if it was to her advantage – or at least, so he believed.

Everyone else cast him sideways looks, none of them approaching him. Tsuna did his best to look small and hopefully weak – just like he was back in middle school.

When the teacher walked in, the class settled, and Tsuna began his first day in U.A.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so instead of updating an older fic I pick this one lmao

**Author's Note:**

> TiredSmolPrince (tiredsmolhufflepuff @ tumblr) came up w/ a bunch of quirks & sass.
> 
> LadyLettuce (liquidletti @ tumblr) came up w/ this idea and I ran w/ it. rip
> 
> ArcoGirafco (scentedgiraffe @ tumblr) is a wonderful cheerleader w/ ideas as well.
> 
> (on a side note: this ain't added to the xover series I have bc this is different fundamentally; this isn't post-canon-khr, it's more like, 'what if tsuna was in the bnha verse', ig. idk. kek.)
> 
> [tumblr post ](https://unwrathful.tumblr.com/post/169303294386/title-hes-more-than-just-a-neet-rated-gen-no)


End file.
